<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The green thumb by xXFluffyFunXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919687">The green thumb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx'>xXFluffyFunXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don’t hate me for this sickos, Flowers, Fluff, Gardening, Giving Flowers, Hobbies, M/M, Plenty of Cuddling, They are both over 18, Wholesome, but it’s a normal and healthy ship, flirty Kai, has some funny moments too, if you don’t like it don’t read, kai and Lloyd are the same age, kinda funny, lots of fluff, shy lloyd, so stop harassing others over it, they are about the same age too, you don’t have to like the ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since things have been so quiet in Ninjago and the ninja aren’t on as many missions, Kai finds that he has a little too much time on his hands and it drives him crazy. So Lloyd decides to give him a new hobby, gardening. Could someone with fire powers really tend to plants though? It seemed like a foolish idea but it was something Lloyd enjoyed and wanted to share with Kai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GreenFlame, Kai/lloyd, lloyd/kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kai needs a hobby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was spring in Ninjago, the time of year for all of the flowers to be blooming so beautifully, the time of year were all the little animals climb out of their dens to bathe in the sun. Everything was so peaceful, even for the hardworking ninja. Although there was one ninja who was not at peace. “Tch...so bored!” Kai said to himself with a grumble as he flopped into a chair.</p><p>The nindroid was not too far away, he was able to hear Kai complain and had to try and find out what was wrong. “Whatever is the matter, Kai?” Zane asked innocently.</p><p>Kai just lazily laid in the chair, staring up at the ceiling with his hazel eyes. “We’ve been cooped up in here for months, Zane...I can’t even remember the last time we went out there and kicked some butt.” Kai said with a sigh.</p><p>Zane came in holding a glass of freshly squeezed lemonade, he offered a glass to Kai who took it and began to chug the cold drink down. “It has been rather quiet lately. However the peace of the city will do everyone some good.” Zane stated. Kai just grumbled some more, he was all tense. “Maybe you should consider getting a hobby to help pass the time.”</p><p>“I do have a hobby.” Kai said with a huff. “I create weapons and amour but even that is getting really dull.” The fire ninja got up from his chair, stretching a bit as he drank the rest of the lemonade.</p><p>The nindroid furrowed his brow a bit in concern. Kai has been a bit frazzled lately since there was no missions to go on, not even something as simple as stopping robbers and thieves. Everyone else is enjoying the peace but he simply cannot stay still for long. Kai has been getting more and more grouchy with each day, his foul mood has ruined a few good moments for the others at home. He would rarely smile and always have a scowl on his face, complaining almost constantly. “Perhaps more than one will be good for you.” Zane said.</p><p>Kai just shook his head as he left the room. “Nah, I already know what I do. I don’t need anything else, especially if it’ll just become some major distraction later.” And with that Kai left. Thinking back on it, Kai was never really able to have enough time to himself before. After his parents vanished, he and Nya were taken to an orphanage but never got adopted. Their caretaker was also quite abusive, so he ran away with his sister and got into blacksmithing at an incredibly young age. It was a lot of hard work and many wouldn’t even bother to look at his merchandise due to his young age. The two really struggled a lot until Wu came over, but even after that he still had to train very frequently and Ninjago was in its most dangerous state during that time. Maybe this is why he doesn’t have much of an interest in exploring new hobbies and pass times, because he simply didn’t have the time for it. For him the only thing he had was video games and social media but that was about it.</p><p>Zane soon called in all the other ninja to talk about his frustrated friend. “I believe Kai is in need of a new hobby to help put him in a better mood.”</p><p>“No kiddin, the guy is a complete grouch!” Cole said. “I’m all about the action too, I get it. But I’m not that bad.”</p><p>The blue ninja was quick to reply. “I know! With you just one mouthful of cake and you’re good as new! Kai on the other hand...” Jay began to gulp a little. “He looks ready to explode and burn the whole place down.”</p><p>Kai’s sister just sighed as she sat down. “I can’t say I’m too surprised. Cause of all that has happened, he can never really settle down. He’s just always really really tense and worked up! I think a new hobby could be able to help my bro but question is...which one.”</p><p>The ninja began to think for a moment before turning to Lloyd. “Hey Lloyd, you got a ton of hobbies, right? Got any bright ideas?” Cole asked.</p><p>Kai and Lloyd have only recently started dating, the two were incredibly close too. Although their time of romance together was only just blooming, the two seemed happier than ever before. That is, until all the ninja ran out of missions to go on and things to do. A few dates were a perfect way for them to pass the time, doing things together such as cuddling and watching tv. But even so, everyone does need some time alone and it seems like Kai has nothing else to do in his free time other than taking selfies and pacing up and down the hallway. Jay looked at Lloyd with such enthusiasm in his eyes. “Yeah! I mean you two are dating so surely you have some idea to help him calm down right? Please say yes! I can’t stand his creepy frown and intense glare for a second longer!” Jay cried out dramatically.</p><p>Lloyd was a little stunned at first, his cheeks went a little red. “Huh? Oh well um...I do enjoy reading comics and stuff.” Lloyd said shyly.</p><p>Nya just hummed to herself a little, trying to picture how things would turn out if they tried to get Kai into reading. “Yeah...But Kai isn’t the kinda guy who could sit in one spot for too long so he can read.” Nya said to herself, rubbing her chin as she debated on the subject some more.</p><p>Lloyd pouted a little as he glanced out the window, watching the light pouring in through the glass. “Well...I also like gardening.” Lloyd said.</p><p>Cole and Jay both stood there in shock, looking at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. “Gardening? BWAHAHHAHAHA!” Everyone aside from the giggling duo glared at the two angrily, poor Lloyd began to sink in his chair a bit out of embarrassment. The idea of someone like Kai, a hot head with the power to set things a flame getting into a quiet and gentle talent such as gardening was quite an amusing idea to Cole and Jay. “Can you imagine the master of fire taking care of little plants?!” Jay asked with a cackle.</p><p>Nya just rolled her eyes and groaned as the two finally began to settle down, their laughter dying slowly. “Yeah I know, but it’s the best we got. I say we just go for it.” </p><p>Lloyd nervously cuffed his hands together as he sat in his chair. “Well...ok. Should I go get him?” He asked, blushing a little bit still.</p><p>Nya nodded her head. “Yeah, go and get him, and maybe teach him the basics of planting too. I just hope this works.” Nya said with a sigh.</p><p>The blonde quickly got up and went to look for his irritated boyfriend, Cole and Jay looking rather shocked with the decided outcome. “You’re not really considering this are you?” Cole asked as he arched a bushy eyebrow.</p><p>The water ninja looked up at the earth one. “Yeah, I mean it’s not a hobby that exactly screams Kai but it’s a good start. Besides what’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p>As usual Jay was quick to answer, all in a tone that sounded like he assumed the worst was definitely going to happen. “Oh I don’t know, he burns all of the plants and sets Lloyd’s garden on fire in a fit of rage?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprise kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Small friendly reminder that they are both over 18 and are the same age. I’ve been a big Greenflame shipper ever since season 5 and I stand by what the Haghman brothers say about this ship. I’m basically a Ninjago boomer, so respect your lego elders. Also if you don’t like this ship that’s cool, but then why the heck are you reading this for? Don’t like, don’t read.<br/>Just let me ship this completely normal and healthy shipping in peace UwU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lloyd knocked on Kai’s door, his heart was fluttering ever so slightly. The idea of bringing out the man who’s been so kind to him and showing him how to do one of his favourite things was exciting! It seemed like a nice little date too. Some romantic thoughts began to pop through the blonde’s head, all causing him to smile a lovesick grin. Although, no reply came from the door, so Lloyd knocked again. This time speaking to him through the door. “Umm...hey Kai? It’s Lloyd. Can I come in?” He asked.</p><p>Just then a voice could be heard, it was Kai’s voice there was no mistaking it. But he sounded a bit grumpy. “Yeah, come in.” He said through his teeth.</p><p>Lloyd took in a deep breath as he entered, he saw Kai laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling, game controller in hand and the console saying congratulations. It seemed like Kai has beaten the same game for a third time. “Wow, new high score?” Lloyd asked with an awkward chuckle. Kai just mumbled as he sat up, he looked as grumpy as a child who was stuck doing homework. Lloyd sat down next to him, opening his mouth ready to say something to Kai before being cut off by a kiss on the lips. The kiss was quick but very passionate, the fire ninja cuffed a hand on Lloyd’s cheek. He could feel just how tense Kai really was, how he was overwhelmed with boredom and how he just wanted to do something. It seemed like he got a rush of energy once he saw Lloyd enter his room, eager to see his boyfriend who could easily entertain him in any way possible. However, the kiss seemed one sided as the green ninja was too shocked to kiss back. “Mmmph!”</p><p>The fire ninja blushes a little as he pulled back once he felt that Lloyd wasn’t giving into the moment, grumbling a little as he looks away out of embarrassment. “Sorry.” He said with a sheepish smile. “I got excited and...got a little carried away I guess.”</p><p>Lloyd quickly shook his head, all while blushing madly. “No no! It’s ok!” He cried out, feeling his lips that have recently been smooched so lovingly. Lloyd isn’t the first person Kai dated so he was well experienced with this sort of thing, however all this was still a bit new to Lloyd. Although there was Harumi for a tiny bit, it wasn’t long enough for them to fully establish a relationship before she turned against him entirely. Lloyd was also a little bit shy as well just by nature.</p><p>The fire ninja sighed a bit. Even if they are a couple now and most loving partners happily kiss the other without needing to ask permission he still felt like he should’ve given Lloyd a warning considering they only got together so recently. “No really, I’m sorry. I know you’re still super new to dating. It’s only been about two weeks hasn’t it?”</p><p>Lloyd just blushes some more as he brushed his hair to the side. “Yeah but...I didn’t mind it. It isn’t like it was our first kiss after all.” Lloyd said with a shy smile. “I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.”</p><p>Kai nodded his head and smiled softly. He can’t deny that he does think Lloyd is cute when he gets all shy like this, and so very endearing too. “Mmm...Yeah, I can tell you weren’t expecting it. You got a whole lot to learn about kissing. But you know, you could always practice on me~” Kai said flirtatiously, his eyebrow raised in a sexual manner. He couldn’t help himself, he just loved to try and tease Lloyd just a tiny little bit to see his cute cheeks turn red. After seeing Lloyd’s face burn up, Kai began to chuckle a bit as he reassured him he was just joking. “Relax, I’m just teasing you a little. So what brings you here? Wanna go on another date?” Kai asked, doing his best to appear as charming as possible.</p><p>And it worked well, he made Lloyd’s face turn redder and redder, almost enough to put his gi to shame. “Well sort of but um...just follow me, I wanna show you something.” Lloyd said as he took Kai’s hand and began to lead him out his room.</p><p>Fireworks began to go off inside Kai’s head as he began daydreaming about what this little surprise could possibly be. Kai wanted to take it nice and slow so he doesn’t do anything to make Lloyd too uncomfortable since he’s new to dating people, but he can’t deny that he never had any dirty thoughts about him. His heart began to race inside his chest, feeling more and more eager. Only for the excitement to be extinguished when he was lead to a small gardening area instead. “Uh...Lloyd, what’s this all about exactly?” Kai asked.</p><p>The blonde picked up some seeds and bulbs that were yet to be planted. “Weeeelll....” He started. “You haven’t been feeling too good lately so...I thought maybe getting you a new hobby will help.”</p><p>The fire ninja blinked for a second, he began to groan as he realised just exactly what was going on. “Zane set you up to this, didn’t he?”</p><p>Lloyd smiled nervously, sweating so slightly as he did his best to lie. “No no! ...yes it is.” Lloyd blurted out, he attempted to lie but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it, not to Kai. Although the green ninja wasn’t the best at lying to begin with, his expression always gives it away.</p><p>Kai just began to mumble as he attempted to leave. “Look, this is stupid. A fire elemental getting into something like raising plants? It’s the dumbest idea in the world.” Kai said rudely, only to feel Lloyd grab onto his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>Kai turned around and was met with a pair of large and adorable green eyes that seemed to sparkle. “Kai...please just...just give it a chance alright? I can teach you! It’s not too hard or anything, I promise.”</p><p>Kai’s face instantly went all red as he stared at his cute boyfriend, he wasn’t the type to go soft but he just couldn’t say no to that face. “Alright, fine. I’ll give it a go. But only for you, Lloyd...and cause I don’t have much else to do.” Kai said, still blushing as he sat on the ground next to Lloyd, who looked very very excited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bulbs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lloyd decides to start teaching Kai the basics of planting! However Kai doesn’t seem too good at it...which of course starts to get to him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining down on the young couple, which made it the perfect kind of weather to get into this sort of thing. Lloyd eagerly held onto a bulb, smiling at Kai who already looked a little bored. “See this? This is a bulb, all you have to do it burry it in the soul. Just be sure to make sure the stem is above the ground and to just gently pat the soil so it’s around it safe and secure.” Lloyd said as he pointed at a small green part of the bulb that appeared to be sticking out quite a bit.</p><p>Kai just shrugged his shoulders a bit as Lloyd carefully handed it to him. “Right...seems easy enough I guess.” He said to himself with a nervous mutter, it looked so small and fragile. He stares at the plant intensely, he never really imagined he would get into this, or be forced to participate to be more accurate.</p><p>The green ninja grabbed onto what appears to be a small shovel. “Alright next you dig a little hole for the bulb. Easy right?”</p><p>Kai just took the shovel and started digging the hole, however he dug far too deeply. The hole he has made was so deep it would be impossible for the stem to reach out, let alone push past the vast sea of soil and sprout. “How’s this? Should I go any deeper?” Kai asked, he seemed pretty proud of his work already, thinking he digs like a pro. The way he dug the hole was so intense, aggressive even. He sent dirt flying everywhere as he brutally jammed the tool into the earth. </p><p>Lloyd stared at the little pit Kai created, he just smiled sheepishly at him as he tried his best to tell him the truth the kindest way possible. “Uhh...ok maybe that was a little too much...heh...” Lloyd said nervously as he began to fill the hole back up, irritating Kai so slightly as his work was ruined. The green ninja was able to sense the unease from the red one, looking up at him once more he saw the big frown he wore on his face. Poor Lloyd wanted to help Kai the best way he can. “Hey it’s ok, you’re still learning. C’mon, I’ll show you how deep it needs to be.” Lloyd said, without even thinking he got impossibly close to Kai, their bodies press together as Lloyd gently and carefully held onto Kai’s wrist, letting his other hand stay free so it can hold onto the tiny seedling that was yet to be planted. He handed Kai back the shovel and began to dig up a new hole in motion with him, guiding him on digging out just the right amount of dirt.</p><p>Poor Kai wasn’t expecting to get so close to Lloyd so suddenly, his heart skipped a few beats as he felt his hand carefully guide him into digging the hole, he was so gentle. In his flustered state, Kai’s element suddenly started to act up, his hands getting warmer and warmer until Lloyd had to pull back his hand with a tiny little hiss of pain. “Ow-“ He yelped out after feeling the burning feeling that was Kai’s hand.</p><p>The fire ninja gasped, he didn’t mean to accidentally hurt Lloyd like that. His body tends to heat up at an alarming rate when he feels certain emotions, enough for it to burn those who don’t share his element. “Lloyd- shit! I’m so sorry, are you ok?!” Kai asked, panicking as he clenched tightly onto the bulb.</p><p>Lloyd just stared at the hand which contained the little plant, he pointed at it so slightly. “Uh...Kai...” </p><p>Kai quickly looked at the bulb he was holding, it was all burnt, smoke came rising up into the air from it. The fire ninja gasped as he quickly dropped it, muttering as he looked away from Lloyd just to try and hide his face. “Damn it...”</p><p>The green ninja stared at the poor bulb that’s been burnt to a crisp, he felt bad for the little plant but knew it was all just an accident. “Hey...it’s ok, Kai...” Lloyd said softly as he tried to place a hand on his shoulder, however he was hesitant at first in case he was still burning. Thankfully his temperature went down, he felt warm still but in a more pleasant way now.</p><p>“I told you a fire elemental can’t get into stuff like this.” Kai said with a huff, he was about to get up but Lloyd stopped him from doing so.</p><p>“No, it’s ok...you...you just got nervous that’s all, once you get the hang of it you’ll be able to do it.” The blond stared at the burnet with trusting green eyes, causing him to blush so slightly.</p><p>It was no use, Kai couldn’t bring himself to turn Lloyd down. He was quick to give in and try again just for his sake and his alone. “Alright, fine.” He said simply as Lloyd continued to teach him.</p><p>This time Kai was able to make the hole just the right depth, all with Lloyd’s help. The blond smiled gently as he grabbed a new bulb and handed it to Kai. “Here you go.” He said innocently. With shaking hands, Kai took the second bulb. He was terrified if he was going to set the whole thing on fire just like he did with the former one. Lloyd just continued to do his best to reassure him. “Hey, it’s ok. Just try to keep calm...if you’re all tensed up you might end up burning it again.” Lloyd said, earning a bit of a glare from Kai which he just smiled awkwardly to.</p><p>Kai just sighed a bit as he placed the bulb into the hole he and his boyfriend made, he filled it up with dirt, being sure to cover up the whole entire thing. Once again the fire ninja felt proud of himself. “Ha! I did it.” He said with a smug grin, only for that expression to fade away entirely as Lloyd noticed that something about Kai’s work was off.</p><p>“Uhhh...y-Yeah! But uh...with bulbs you kind of need to make sure the stem is above the ground just a little  teensy tiny bit.” Lloyd exclaimed. </p><p>Kai’s body just tensed up for a moment, like he was trying to hold in some sort of repressed rage. “Ugh...Alright.” Kai muttered as he dug around the bulb in search of a little green stem. However he couldn’t seem to find one at all. “What the hell? Lloyd I can’t find the damn thing anywhere!” Kai cried out.</p><p>The blond seemed a bit shocked as he had a look for himself, suddenly a wave of realisation hit him. “Oh...Kai I think you have it upside down.” Lloyd chuckled. Kai just twitched a little as the green ninja dug up the bulb, unfortunately the stem has broken off entirely. “Oh...it looks like it broke off.” A bit of a groan could be heard from Kai, his teeth were clenched at this point. “Hey, don’t worry! It doesn’t mean it’s dead! It can grow back.” Lloyd carefully placed the bulb back in, being sure it was facing the right direction this time as he carefully buried it. “Uhh...there! See? We did it!”</p><p>Kai just muttered a bit as he had his arms crossed. “Think you mean you did it.” He said in a low voice, he was so quiet that Lloyd wasn’t able to hear what he had said, to him it all just sounded like a murmur.</p><p>Curious to know what Kai had said, Lloyd tilted his head to the side so slightly as he asked him. “Sorry What was that?”</p><p>Kai was quick to reply. “Nothing!” He cried out, trying to force a smile on his face. It was starting to get on his nerves how he just can’t seem to do this, all while Lloyd makes it seem so so very easy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fire and water don’t mix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kai was supposed to simply give the little flowers a small drink, instead he straight up drowns them and turns the garden into a swamp.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Kai’s not exactly super successful first lesson, Lloyd moved onto the next step regardless. Watering. The blond picked up a huge watering can. “Alright, so maybe you were more of a D rank...but hey! It wasn’t an F!” Lloyd said enthusiastically, however Kai didn’t look too amused. He then went over to a small water tap by the garden. He turned on it on and held the watering can unearth, the can looks old and a bit rusty but regardless, it still looked pretty with its swirly green patterns on it. “This bit should be way easier though...even though water is sort of like your opposite...heh.” Lloyd said with an adorable chuckle, one that Kai can’t help but blush to. This young man really was cute. “You just need to water the plants, you can fill the can up with this water tap here and then-“</p><p>Suddenly, a loud voice called for Lloyd. “HEY LLOYD! YOUR MOM IS ON THE PHONE!” It was Jay that was shouting no doubt. The green ninja was a little stunned at first, he doesn’t hear from his mother too often.</p><p>Lloyd looked back at Kai, he didn’t want to have to leave him but he was sure he could at least handle this, after all it’s only giving some water to flowers. “Uh...sorry but I really should take this call.” Lloyd said with a nervous smile as he got up. “You’ll be ok doing this yourself, right?”</p><p>Being the vain type who tends to be way overconfident, Kai instantly took that as some sort of ridiculous joke. “Wha- of course I’ll be ok doing this myself! Pfft! Do you think I have noodle arms that can’t lift up a watering can?” Kai asked with a snarky grin.</p><p>Poor Lloyd seemed hesitant to leave, but he couldn’t ignore his mother. Especially if it means he probably won’t hear from her again for another week or so. He just sighed in defeat as he started to run towards the entrance of the monastery. “Alright, Alright...But if it’s too much trouble for you or if there’s anything you need to know first there’s no shame in waiting for me to come back before you start!” Lloyd called out as he waved goodbye at Kai.</p><p>The fire ninja just twitched a bit, at first he assumed that Lloyd was making some sort of idiotic and rather sarcastic sort of joke but now he was just offended. “Wha-?! Of course I can handle this! Do I look five years old to you?!” He snapped, however Lloyd was already gone and was unable to hear him. The man dressed in red kicked at the dirt angrily, clenching his teeth a little. “I’ll show him...I’ll water those plants like no one has ever watered them before!”</p><p>After some time passed, Lloyd was finally on his way back to the garden, he had a discussion with his mother that seemed to have gone on for at the very least, half an hour. Not exactly long or uncommon to interact with another for that short amount of time, however from a point of view of someone who had to simply sit there and wait in silence for that long, well that would make it seem like it was forever. “Hey, Kai. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long...my mom wanted to know what scrolls Wu did and didn’t have...if I had to guess it’s probably some sort of early birthday shopping in case she gets caught up with something.” </p><p>The green ninja stood in shock as he stared at Kai’s garden, the plants have drowned completely, the soil became actual mud. Kai hoisted the old water can towards the garden, it was filled up to the very very top. “Hey Lloyd! What do you think of this? Think I’m incapable of watering flowers now?” Kai asked with a smirk, feeling very very proud of himself indeed. Lloyd just stares at the little swamp Kai has created, he had a look of complete and utter disbelief. “Oh please, it can’t be that hard to believe, Lloydie, honey. I know water and I don’t get along but-“</p><p>“K-Kai w-what happened?! H-how much water did you use?!” Lloyd cried out, panicking about the now ruined garden.</p><p>The fire ninja just furrowed his brow for a bit as he muttered. “Tch...you know I’m not the best when it comes to math. Maybe about 24 can fulls of water?” </p><p>Lloyd just looked more shocked than ever before. “24...?”</p><p>The fire ninja nodded his head proudly. “Yep! And don’t worry, I made sure to get it around each and every single corner so not a single part of it is dry. In fact, it’s not even damp! It’s all nice and watered, just the way a professional does it I’m sure.” Kai said with a smile.</p><p>Lloyd didn’t want to have to hurt Kai’s feeling, seeing how proud he is and such. But he can’t just lie to him either, he needs to make sure he’s aware of his mistakes. “Kai...that’s...that’s TOO much water.” Lloyd said with a gulp.</p><p>Kai dropped the watering can in his state of shock, letting the water soak into the grass below him. “What...What. Did. You. Just. Say?” Kai asked, twitching a bit. He threw his back out from carrying so many huge buckets full of water and this is what he gets?</p><p>Lloyd whimpered a little, he hated to crush his spirits like this. “That’s...too much water...y-you’ve drowned them.” Lloyd stuttered out.</p><p>Kai just continued to twitch, he suddenly kicked the watering can angrily, so hard he sent it flying across the yard. “ARGHHH!!!” He shouted. Next he began to angrily tug at his hair. All that time wasted, all that hard work for nothing but failure. He never felt so pathetic.</p><p>Lloyd felt a little intimidated by his anger but he still went to try and comfort him. “H-hey! It’s ok...it’s alright...you know now r-right? Maybe tomorrow we can try something else...I’m sure step by step you’ll get it right?” Lloyd said, he was clearly nervous but he tried his best to keep positive.</p><p>Kai just grumbled a little as he held his head in his hands. “...f-fine...” He muttered out.</p><p>Lloyd began to smile a bit, thankful that he was able to calm him down at least a little bit. “Phew...so...did you wanna do anything? Like...get an ice cream or-“</p><p>Kai looked at Lloyd, he knew he was trying to seek ways to spend more time with him. Although after all the crap he went through he really just wanted to be alone for a while. “I just...really think I need some alone time for a while, Lloyd.” Kai mumbled.</p><p>Lloyd was a little bit hurt, he can understand why he felt like he needed to be alone but he only wanted to try and help. “Oh uh...o-ok...sure.” He said, awkwardly rubbing his arm. “But uh...if you’re up for it we can try again tomorrow, right? At least you sort of know the basics.”</p><p>Kai just shrugged his shoulder a bit, still clearly agitated. “Yeah I guess.” He muttered.</p><p>Lloyd just nodded his head and shyly looked down to his feet. “O-ok...I’ll uh...I’ll see ya later, Alright?” </p><p>“Yeah, catch you later.” Kai said, but his tone in voice and expression still remained grumpy, a big frown was glued to his face, his eyebrows narrowed with frustration. Lloyd just waved a tiny bit before heading back inside, leaving Kai outside to start pacing up and down the yard a bit while yelling curse words to himself, kicking the watering can around too and calling it the cruelest of names. He kept on doing this until the sun started to set.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Awkward dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kai was out until dusk, pacing around angrily. He was out for so long he wasn’t aware it was time for dinner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was starting to get dark now, Kai was still outside pacing around angrily as the sun settled deeper and deeper into the horizon. “Sheesh, what’s up with him?” Cole asked as Zane was preparing dinner.</p><p>Lloyd sighed a little, he was a little concerned about Kai he couldn’t deny that but he knew he had to overcome this anger right? Hopefully? “The Uh....the first lesson didn’t really go so well.” Lloyd said in a sorrowful tone.</p><p>The earth ninja just kept on staring outside the window, although he was indoors he could have sworn he was able to hear Kai cursing. “Ya don’t say...”</p><p>Still feeling bad, Lloyd sulked in the chair he sat, he didn’t like it when Kai got this riled up. However, that sadness soon faded as Zane put down a bowl filled up with dumplings, Lloyd’s favourite. Drool instantly began to run down the corner of Lloyd’s lip. “Do not worry so much, Lloyd. I’m certain Kai will settle down over time.” Zane said softly, smiling sweetly at the blond.</p><p>Lloyd nodded his head a little and began to stuff himself, his cheeks filled up like a chipmunk storing nuts in its mouth. “Mmm...yeah.”</p><p>“So who’s gonna go out there and let him know dinner is ready?” Nya asked as she stood over Lloyd as he ate, he suddenly broke out into a nervous sweat as she mentioned this.</p><p>“I say we make Jay do it.” Cole said with a chuckle, making Jay scream from the other room. “WHAAAAAAAT?!” The earth ninja simply shrugged his shoulders as he casually responded to the screaming man. “Lloyd is all washed up from having to put up with hot head all day, I think this lil guy needs at least a hand or two to calm him down.”</p><p>Lloyd frowned a little as Cole called him little, it’s true he was pretty short and scrawny but not nearly as much as Jay, who looked absolutely baffled from Cole’s words. “Ohoho! Ok! So WHY am I the lucky one?! Shouldn’t you be doing it then since you are the one who thought of that in the first place?! Do I look like some sort of slave to you?! What next, am I gonna have to do your laundry?! Or maybe even clean your room?! Cause this is just so unfair!”</p><p>Cole rolled his eyes a little as Jay continued to ramble on and on. “It’s just one small favour, motormouth. Chill out! Besides...I’m kinda busy at the moment myself...” Cole said, his eyes darted towards the delicious dumplings, his tummy growls so slightly, a big goofy grin appeared across his face.</p><p>Jay muttered a little as he crossed his arms. “You’re just making me do it so you can try and pinch a few outta my bowl aren’t you!” Jay snapped angrily.</p><p>Jay hit the nail on the head there, of course Cole wasn’t going to straight up admit it however. “Aww, since when did I ever do anything like that?!” He said, drooling so slightly.</p><p>The lightning ninja just looked back at their titanium chef, angrily scowling a bit. “Zane, please please PLEASE make sure this greedy rockhead doesn’t take any of mine! Even though it’s very likely I’m just gonna end up being fried out there! Guard them with your life Zane!” Jay cried out dramatically before running out the door.</p><p>Cole smirks a little as his eyes darted to the already waiting served meals. “He won’t notice if I just take one.” He said as he reached towards it, only to have Zane slightly slap his wrist. “OW!”</p><p>The nindroid gasps a little and held Cole’s hand. “Sorry, But I must protect these with my very life. I have not hurt you though have I?”</p><p>Cole pouted a little as he stares at Jay’s bowl hungrily. “Relax, bud. It’s not even gonna leave a mark.”</p><p>As Jay went outside, he could hear the angry yelling coming from the garden, a lump already appeared in his throat. He slowly proceeded to walk with caution, getting closer and closer to Kai. “Uh...heeeeey! Kai!” Jay called out with a nervous and painfully wide forced smile on his face. Kai suddenly stopped pacing and turned to look directly at Jay, it was like he was locked onto him as if he was a target, the anger in his eyes could be seen no matter the distance between them. “Ok! Wait! So before you take it out on me and throw huge burning, destructive, horrifying balls of fire at me just let me tell you something first ok?!” Jay cried out, it was like he was pleading for his life.</p><p>Kai didn’t intend to hurt Jay at all of course, but the blue ninja has developed a bit of a fear of his anger after certain issues between the two due to his feelings towards his younger sister. “Out with it then.” Kai grumbled as he crossed his arms.</p><p>Jay let out a sigh of relief as he passed the small message onto Kai. “So uh...dinner is ready. Ok bye!” And with that, Jay ran inside. Kai following him after rolling his eyes.</p><p>As soon as Kai entered, the whole room fell silent, any joy that was lingering was now gone as all eyes turned to Kai. The fire ninja glared at them and their faces, thinking they were all judging him for his failure. “Don’t you say a damn word.” He snarled as he sat at the table, he began to violently eat, taking his anger out on the food as he chewed as fast and as hard as he can, he was like a wild animal, brutally devouring the meal and tearing into it as if it just might be his last meal.</p><p>Master Wu sat there, staring at Kai with a look of confusion. “What happened?” He asked, sounding a little bit concerned.</p><p>Lloyd opened up his mouth, ready to explain everything but before he could he was quickly interrupted by Kai, who was absolutely embarrassed by the fact he couldn’t do something so simple. “Ah! What did I just say?” He snapped between mouthfuls of food.</p><p>“Kai, please don’t speak with your mouth full, it is very rude.” Zane spoke, although he was technically scolding him, his voice and expression appeared completely calm and casual. The fire ninja just rolled his eyes a little as he kept eating, things were pretty tense the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Obsession and frustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was bright and early in the morning, Lloyd had just woken up to get some cereal, his hair was an absolute fluffy mess. He yawned a little, getting closer and closer to the kitchen only to suddenly turn around to be merely inches away from Kai’s face. He was staring at him intensely, startling him a little as he didn’t even know he was there to begin with. “Gah-?! K-Kai!” Lloyd squeaked, taking a step back for personal space. “Don’t sneak up on me like that...”</p><p>The fire ninja apologised abruptly, although he seemed very focused on another topic as of now. “Sorry! But Lloyd, you’re gonna teach me again or what?” Kai asked, it seems like he was starting to get obsessed. Kai does usually get this way with certain things, usually if it’s something he may see as a challenge or as a way to prove himself. Even though this was something as simple and small as gardening, he somehow started to take it very personally.</p><p>Poor Lloyd had only just gotten out of bed, he rubbed his eyes a little as he yawned again. “Mmm...y-Yeah But Uh...just let me have breakfast first, ok?” Lloyd said as he sat at the table and began to eat.</p><p>Kai nodded, however he didn’t leave him alone just yet, instead he sat with him at the table. “Uh...right! Sorry bout that babe. You go ahead and eat.” </p><p>Lloyd began to smile a little, he can’t help but think Kai did seem rather adorable, even if it may be the tiniest bit intense. It was like he was excited in a way, motivated and keen like a puppy wanting to go for a walk, however it wasn’t so much joy he felt in this situation but rather competition. The green ninja continues to consume his breakfast, however it was hard to feel at peace as he does so as a pair of hazel eyes watched him intensely the entire time. A full three minutes passed and Kai was still there, sitting in absolute silence as he stared. “Uhhh...Kai?”</p><p>Kai was very quick to respond, not even a second passed before he replied to his boyfriend, he seemed to have perked up by the speed of light. “Yes?!” </p><p>Feeling more uncomfortable than ever before, Lloyd struggled with his words. “Do you...Uh...really have to just sit there and stare at me the whole time?” He asked sheepishly. “Can’t I like...just eat in peace? Cause this is getting kind of awkward.” </p><p>Kai looked a little bit shocked but he was fast to remove himself from the seat regardless. “Uh- Uh...right! Right...sorry sorry...I’ll just...be waiting over here.” Kai said while blushing as he headed towards the other room, feeling a little bit embarrassed with what happened. He felt like he had to do this though, he can’t just let Lloyd see him as some sort of idiot who can’t raise plants. Anything he can do he can do too. He may be the green ninja, strong and powerful, more so than he is and he has come to accept that but this was just ridiculous.</p><p>Lloyd sighed a bit as he went back to eating, he was able to relax at long last as Kai waited desperately in the other room. The wait was not very long at all though, soon Kai heard Lloyd rise from the chair, he could hear the sound of it squeaking as he pushed it in and against the table again. Kai quickly dashed into the kitchen, surprising Lloyd yet again. “Ok, so you good?!” He asked intensely, it was like he couldn’t contain himself, his body was twitching like he couldn’t hold still.</p><p>Lloyd stares at Kai with wide eyes, he never really realised how fast he was until just now. It was like he teleported next to him. “Uhh...sure but...can’t I at least shower first?” Lloyd asked, only to see a frown appear on Kai’s face.</p><p>Although he was getting more and more desperate to redeem himself, Kai just gave in, he may be obsessed but he does have at least some self control. “Uhh...yeah yeah, you can do that.” Kai said with a sigh, his body still vibrating with tension, his foot began to tap.</p><p>Lloyd smiles a bit and quickly kissed Kai on the cheek, causing him to stop tapping his foot instantly as his face turned bright red. “Thanks, Kai...I won’t be long I promise.” Lloyd said with a sweet smile before going to the bathroom.</p><p>The uneasy feeling from earlier vanished entirely as Kai stood there, blushing like a mad man as he felt his cheek. He began to smile a bit. ‘Whoa...he actually did that..! He...he kissed me! I guess he must really like me that way after all.’ Kai thought to himself, his heart was fluttering. ‘I better make sure I don’t make a fool of myself in front of him again...’</p><p>It wasn’t too much of a wait until Lloyd was ready, however Kai was still on edge the whole time. He wanted to prove himself, prove that he can be just as good if not better than Lloyd at this. It should be such a simple task shouldn’t it? It should be so easy right? How could Kai fail at something like this, and that something being a strong passionate hobby of Lloyd’s too. Finally the green ninja was out, although it has only been fifteen minutes at most it felt like an hour to Kai. The kiss sent butterflies fluttering inside his stomach for a while and yet it also made him all the more determined to get things right, to make Lloyd proud. And of course to not feel like such a failure, he knew the others would make jokes about this for months to come and he was not going to let that happen. He wanted to be something of a legend when it comes to plants, despite the fact he never really cared much for them before yesterday. “Alright, Kai. I’m ready.” Lloyd said with a big stretch.</p><p>Kai quickly grabbed Lloyd’s hand and lead him outside. “Alright, good. Now let’s go!” He snapped abruptly, shocking Lloyd yet again with his sudden obsession. Instead the green ninja decided to go with it and allowed Kai to take the lead. They soon arrived in the garden, Kai looking down at his failed experiment with a frown. The soil was still far too gooey and wet to use, it could hardly even be registered as soil at this point. “Argh! Damn it! Why didn’t it dry out yet?!” Kai snapped angrily and aggressively.</p><p>Lloyd stares at the small swamp Kai has created yesterday. He knew it will take a couple of days to really dry out, that is only if those few days are hot and dry, even the slightest bit of rain and cool weather will make this unusual effect last longer. “Hey, it’s ok...how about you just try planting something in my side of the garden?” Lloyd offered, he pointed to a small area in the corner of the yard, the flowers were big beautiful and breathtaking.</p><p>Kai could hardly believe what he was seeing, all this beauty made by non other than Lloyd Garmadon? This was a masterpiece, one that destroyed Kai’s self esteem and his ruined garden patch. His jaw hung open wide as he stared at it, beautiful bright yellow roses were blooming, adorable little purple pansies were there to accompany them as well, elegant white lilies sprouted from the earth, pretty little red tulips were hiding inside the bundle of beauty as well. Bees happily buzzed around the flowers as well. It was a living art piece. “You...you did all this yourself?” Kai asked, his jaw still open.</p><p>Lloyd nodded his head, smiling proudly at his work. “Yeah! But it’s ok, you can try planting something in it too, there’s still a little bit of room left.” Lloyd said with a friendly smile. Kai could feel his stomach turn itself into a knot, how could he fail at something like this? It’s clearly supposed to be very easy according to his boyfriend. He was desperate to prove himself earlier but now he just felt as if any hope he had left was destroyed. Lloyd grabbed a tiny tiny baby red rose bush that rested in a small disposable pot. “Here, I brought this one the other day. It’s already sprouted and everything so you wouldn’t have to worry about putting it in upside down this time.” Lloyd chuckled a bit as he carefully held the tiny pot. “Also it already has a block of dirt around it filled up with roots so it helps make it way easier to measure how deep the hole needs to be.”</p><p>Kai was hesitant to take the little plant, but he did. Although Lloyd was simply trying to be friendly and make a light joke about yesterday’s event, Kai took it as a grave insult. He felt like he was being mocked which set him that much more on edge. The two then sat down, ready to begin. Kai grumbled angrily, feeling more hopelessly pathetic than ever before. “So...what do I just take it out of this thing?” Kai asked with a huff.</p><p>Lloyd nodded his head and lightly squeezed the small pot, it was actually quite soft as it wasn’t made of solid concrete. “Yeah you just need to loosen it a bit and it should slip out easily now. So the way you do that is-“ But before Lloyd could finish explaining, Kai didn’t gently let the plant slide out the pot but instead grabbed onto the plant itself and was about to pull the whole thing out. Lloyd wasn’t expecting him to make such a mistake, he tried to warn him but it was too late. “What?! No Kai! N-not like that!”</p><p>The poor fire ninja yelped and instantly let go of the plant, his hands bled a little and had some nasty cuts on them from the little razor sharp thorns. “AGH!!!!! SON OF A BITCH!!!!!” He screamed, he then lit the small plant on fire in a fit of rage, wanting to get revenge on it somehow.</p><p>“K-KAI! NO!” Lloyd cried out, but it was too late, the little rose bush became a small tree of fire, burning and crackling inside it’s pot. Lloyd quickly grabbed a watering can to extinguish the flames, however since Kai was still holding it and since he dunked all the water at once through the entrance for the water to go into rather than the little sprinkler of it, he got Kai absolutely soaked too.</p><p>Kai screeched as he got all wet, smoke rising off of both him and the dead plant. “LLOYD!!!” He shouted angrily, his teeth were clenched.</p><p>“S-Sorry! I’m sorry!” Lloyd cried out, he then checked on the rose bush, it was burnt into charcoal and was hardly recognisable as a plant anymore. “K-Kai...what have you done? You can’t just take your anger out on things like that!” </p><p>Although the flames have been put out, the anger inside Kai was burning brightly as ever. “THE BASTARD PRICKED ME! LOOK AT ALL THESE, LLOYD!” Kai snapped angrily as he showed him his hand, blood was smeared across it from all the blood that was oozing from different spots. “HOW COME THAT NEVER HAPPENS TO YOU HUH?!”</p><p>Lloyd began to scowl a little, Kai’s fit of anger began to fuel that emotion inside Lloyd as well. “BECAUSE I DON’T JUST GRAB ONTO THEM LIKE THAT!” He snapped.</p><p>This only made Kai all the more furious. “THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME!” He shouted.</p><p>Poor Lloyd was doing his best to try and fight back any tears that threatened to swell up. “I-I tried but- but you just went ahead and did that before I had the chance to!” Lloyd kept yelling, but it wasn’t nearly as loud as before.</p><p>Kai too began to quiet down a little, however the anger inside him still burns brightly as ever. He held his bleeding hand, hissing in pain a little. </p><p>Lloyd was unable to say anything else, he stood there in absolute silence as did Kai, but soon enough Wu called out to his nephew. “Lloyd! There you are. I apologise if I’m interrupting something.”</p><p>Forcing a smile, Lloyd turned to look at his uncle and sensei. “N-no! You’re not interrupting anything. Did you need something?” He asked.</p><p>Wu began to scratch at his beard a little. “We will discuss it when we arrive but for now we must travel elsewhere.” Wu exclaimed.</p><p>Lloyd didn’t want to go, instead he just wanted to lock himself up in his room and never come out. But if it came down to choose between being around Kai when he’s in a fit of rage that’s directed towards him or to spend time with his uncle he knew what the right decision was for him. “Uhh...yeah sure thing.” He said, he didn’t even say goodbye to Kai as he began to follow Wu.</p><p>However the fire ninja was determined to come. He began to follow the two only for Wu to poke his staff into Kai’s belly, causing him to flinch a little. “Gah- hey! Why can’t I go?!” He said, furrowing his brow with anger, he lightly rubbed his stomach after pushing the staff away from it. He certainly wasn’t going to admit it but it actually hurt just a tiny bit.</p><p>“This is about the green ninja and the green ninja alone, Kai. This doesn’t concern you, not today.” Wu stated simply.</p><p>Kai looked absolutely furious. “What-?! But I at least have the right to know don’t I?!” Kai asked, sounding desperate now to find out what he was forced to miss out on.</p><p>Wu only shook his head, poor Lloyd could feel the anger boiling inside Kai, it made him feel uneasy. “No you do not. This is a task for Lloyd and Lloyd alone, this has nothing to do with you and that is simply how it must be. If anything all you will serve to do is get in our way. Your role is here Kai.”</p><p>Kai began to twitch with anger, through his clenched teeth he followed his master’s seemingly ridiculous introductions. “Yes, Sensei.” And with that the two left, Kai could hardly believe what happened. How was this fair? He had the right to go too or so he believed and yet he got left behind like a worthless pile of garbage. ‘Those...those jerks...!’ He thought to himself, burning with rage. “How come HE always gets EVERYTHING! How come he’s better than me at EVERYTHING?! Hell, WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS HAVE TO LOOK DOWN ON ME LIKE THIS?!” He shouted, his body caught on fire in a fit of rage. “DO THEY REALLY THINK IM THAT USELESS?!” Kai shouted, he was not only angry but hurt, thinking Wu wouldn’t allow him to come since he couldn’t even do something as small as plant a flower. He felt like they all thought he was just a big baby, unable to accomplish anything as Lloyd stood in the spotlight. Through his act of rage, Kai looked back at Lloyd’s garden. Without even thinking he used his power to light the forest of flowers on fire, his hands like a flamethrower. “THEY THINK IM JUST WORTHLESS...I’M...NOT...WORTHLESS!!!” He shouted, expelling all his fury onto Lloyd’s garden, he had to fight back his tears. He just had enough of everything, everyone looking down on him, everyone treating him like the lesser ninja, everyone making fun of him, having nothing to do to pass the time only when to try he receives nothing but failure. All his bottled emotions exploded out of him. And by the time he realised...it was too late.</p><p>Lloyd’s garden was like a bonfire. After taking in this sickening sight with teary wet eyes, Kai gasped. He quickly grabbed the watering can and began to dunk water onto it, but it wasn’t enough. He quickly went to the small water tap, cursing under his breath as he filled the can up fully and dashed back. With another splash the fire he started was out but everything was burnt. Kai began to feel weak in the knees as he stared at Lloyd’s hard work, destroyed before him. He felt sick to his stomach, doing his best to choke back a scream as he stared. “What....What have I d-done....?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ashes and tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are only going to get rough in this chapter as Lloyd finds out what has happened to his garden. What’s worse is the fact this was caused by the man he trusted most.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what should I do?” Kai asked as he anxiously sat in a chair, looking down at his cuffed hands the whole time.</p><p>After destroying Lloyd’s hard work he went to seek advice from his younger sister, or to be more accurate she went to him after she saw all the smoke from the flames rise into the sky. “Honestly bro...I don’t know...you went way too far this time and there’s no way of turning back now.” She said, it was the brutal truth but she said it like it was nothing. It seemed a little harsh but she was known for being blunt at times. Kai groaned and hid his face in his hands. He never felt so guilty. “You need to learn not to lash out like that, especially with your powers.”</p><p>Kai sighed, still refusing to look directly at his sister. “Y-Yeah...I know...it’s just....I’m sick of all this. To keep being so terrible at something while everyone makes it look so damn easy...it- it’s so annoying. It feels like all I’m ever good for is smithing and fighting.”</p><p>The water ninja began to feel a bit of sympathy for her brother, she stood by his side and lightly patted his shoulder. “I know how you’re feeling. When I was pretty much forced to become the water ninja...I was so terrible at it and it was so infuriating how easy you boys made it look...Ugh...I can’t even count the amount of times I lost my temper during that time.”</p><p>Kai looked up at his sister, a general look of confusion was written on his face. “Tch, yeah but you’re so good at it now...heck you might even be better than me in some ways.”</p><p>“Well yeah I’ve mastered my element but I’m talking about how I was feeling then, when I was in that exact moment during that exact time. I felt hopeless and so weak, it was enough to give me a headache.” Nya sighed a little, remembering all the stress that has been put onto her. “You say you’re a blacksmith not a gardener right? I used to say the same when I was a Samurai...who knows bro...maybe you will get better at it or maybe you won’t. From what I’ve learned, everyone has their own talents and because of that it somehow makes the world stronger, cause we have a variety of the kinds of people we need. Who cares if you can’t plant, Kai? Millions of others can’t do it too just like millions can.”</p><p>Kai sat there in silence for a bit, his sister never ceases to amaze him. Sometimes it feels like she may even be wiser than Sensei Wu...almost that is. “Huh...never really thought of it like that.” Kai said to himself.</p><p>Nya just chuckled a tiny bit. “Believe me the thought never occurred to me when I was still in training. But you remember Morro right? Even Lloyd isn’t strong enough to do things all on his own, if it weren’t for you he would’ve been long gone by now. He needs you Kai, we need you. Lloyd has things he isn’t so good at either just like you. Even Cole does, y’know he can’t cook, and Jay can’t sing too.”</p><p>Kai began to smile a little more, that’s true, Cole can’t cook no matter how many times he tries and Jay’s voice was like nails on a chalkboard. “Heheh...yeah...thanks sis.” Kai said with a weak smile.</p><p>Nya smiles back at her brother. “Anytime bro.”</p><p>Suddenly, certain motions could be heard in the air from outside, vibrations could be felt as something big had landed. Kai knew that was the bounty and that this meant Lloyd was home. “Oh no...” feeling more worried than ever, he looked out the window to see Lloyd and Wu walking out of the ship, causally talking to each other as they did. Kai had to bite on his lip to keep himself from screaming in terror as he dashed outside.</p><p>“Well that was...something. I never would’ve guessed there would be temples like that here.” Lloyd said as he calmly paced himself down the ramp that lead him back to the earth.</p><p>Master Wu nodded his head as he looked at his courageous nephew. “Yes, there are many secrets my father has hidden in this world. But I do believe this new method may help strengthen your powers.”</p><p>The two smile at each other, Lloyd was able to calm down a little after that argument with Kai, but he still wanted to go and check on him to make sure he is ok, little did he know about what he was about to witness... The young man asked his uncle for permission to leave beforehand however, not wanting to seem so rude and to simply take off. “Yeah, thanks for that, Master...But Uhh...is it cool if I get going? There’s something else I gotta take care of.” </p><p>The elderly man nodded his head and smiled at his kind hearted nephew. “I believe I know what that something may be. It is best you go and work things out with Kai.” He said, giving him one last gentle smile before he went his separate way, although it can be hard at times to see a smile that small appear underneath the long beard Lloyd was able to make it out without any trouble. </p><p>Feeling reassured that he was now free to go, Lloyd ran towards the garden. He called out for his boyfriend, unsure if he may be there or not but knowing Kai, he probably would’ve stayed in the spot trying to figure things out for himself. “Hey Kai! Kai!” Lloyd cried out as he ran but he then came to an abrupt halt as he saw the destruction in front of him. His garden was burnt to a crisp.</p><p>Poor Lloyd gasped as he stared at his ruined work, tears instantly started to swell up in his bright green eyes. The fire ninja had only just caught up with Lloyd, his stomach dropped as he saw he was too late. Lloyd already saw the damage he has done. “L-Lloyd...”</p><p>With a shaking hand, Kai reached towards his boyfriend, only for him to quickly slap it away. “H-HOW COULD YOU?!” He shouted, sobbing as he yelled the loudest he ever did. Kai’s heart shattered as he saw the look of despair on his loved one’s face, it was the look of betrayal and heartache. “I-I-I T-TRUSTED Y-YOU! Y-YOU- YOU’RE J-JUST L-LIKE HER AREN’T YOU!” Lloyd snapped, all while crying. </p><p>Kai knew very well who he was referring to and it hurt. He was referring to Harumi, the woman who tried to destroy everything he ever loved right before his very eyes, the woman who almost destroyed the entire world just to make him feel pain. “Lloyd...n-no...I-I didn’t mean to-“ Kai reached his hand out again but Lloyd slapped it away once more before running off, crying loudly as Kai stood there in a state of both sorrow and shock. Tears began to swell up in Kai’s eyes as well, he kicked the dirt and began to scream at himself. “DAMN IT!!!” He sat down by Lloyd’s destroyed garden, the tears finally managed to leak out his eyes. Kai just sat there, crying for a bit as he called himself horrible names. He hid his face in his hands, crying in the spot for a while before suddenly feeling something on top of his head. All while sniffling, Kai reached for whatever was resting on him and he pulled out a rose petal. His eyes then trailed down to the small rose bush that formally pricked his hand, there was one single bud that was blooming. Kai stared at the small plant that was not yet buried in the earth but rather scattered aside. He then stares at the petal for a bit as he felt the wind gently blow through the garden. “No...I gotta try and make this right...for Lloyd...” Kai said to himself as he got up. “Ninja never quit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Growing love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here’s the last chapter guys! Things take a turn for the better and it becomes a real fluff fest here! I’m so glad you guys enjoyed it and thanks for the support! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The master of fire carefully picked up the small bush, making sure to put gloves on this time as Lloyd did previously try to tell him before he acted. He then began to dig up a hole in the burnt garden, being sure to make sure the dead plants were not in the way. With caring hands, he began to bury the roots and let them become one with the soil. He did it...Kai planted a rose bush. The man who has the ability to command fire planted something. Kai began to laugh like a manic as he saw that he successfully placed the small bush into the ground. “Ha! I did it!” He shouted triumphantly.</p><p>After taking in his new accomplishment, Kai began to look around, wondering what to do next. “Alright...What next....What next....? We need water!” Kai spotted the watering can and grabbed onto it, he filled it up with fresh water, just a tiny bit though, before sprinkling it onto the rose bush. This time it wasn’t too much or too little, the surface of the soil was a little burnt but everything underneath still remained usable. Kai stared at the one healthy flower that sat in what seemed to be a ruin scape of burnt twigs that poked from the ground. The fire ninja was proud that he finally went this far without any trouble but it wasn’t enough. “Something’s not right...” he muttered to himself. He figured it could use just a few more plants to help bring it back to life.</p><p>Kai quickly took off and went to purchase a few more flowers for the garden. He found himself inside a nice little store with a kind old lady behind the counter. The place had plenty of stunning flora. Things Kai didn’t even know existed. “Whoa...” he breathed as he stares at all the plants. “Lovely aren’t they?” The old lady asked with a friendly smile. Kai just looked over at her and nodded his head, he was in a stat of amazement. “Y-Yeah...”</p><p>It was hard to choose what flowers to go with but Kai eventually came to a final decision. He grabbed some little poppies, lavender and some mums. “I’ll take these, please.” Kai said as he carefully placed them on the counter. The old lady nodded her head and smiled as she began to scan the tags on the chosen items. As Kai waited he looked around the store, taking in all of its scenery when suddenly, he saw something. It was a small baby bonsai tree growing inside a beautiful green pot, the pot had a red trim on the top and bottom. The colour of his gi and his boyfriend’s matched together in one object. The bonsai was incredibly small but Kai knew it would grow just like the other plants will. But despite its size making it seem less elegant it was certainly cute and endearing in every way. Everything about this just screamed Lloyd, the red on the pot that accompanied the green seems to have made it all the more special. Kai was never really the type to feel so strongly for plants, but this one in particular he felt a special connection too. Kai smiles a bit as he placed the potted plant on the counter. “I’ll take this as well.” He said.</p><p>It was now late in the afternoon, the sun was just beginning to set outside. Lloyd was still in his room, laying down in bed while reading some manga. He couldn’t help but sniffle as he turned the page, it seemed like nothing was able to help cheer him up anytime soon, even if it’s been quite a few hours by now the pain felt brand new as if it only just happened moments ago. Suddenly he hears a knock on his door, he sighed a bit as he placed his manga down. “Come in.” He said. As the door opened up he saw it was non other than Kai. “Oh...it’s you....” He said coldly, sniffling a little as he sat there. He looked away from Kai, refusing to look at him until he came closer.</p><p>Kai originally kept the potted bonsai behind his back but he pulled it out and held it in front of Lloyd. “Hey...got you something.” He said softly, so softly that he could almost be whispering.</p><p>The green ninja looked at the gift Kai had offered him and his eyes light up. He took it and began to stare at it. “K-Kai...”</p><p>The fire ninja took in a deep breath, he was so certain Lloyd would like it but he still feared if he wouldn’t be able to forgive his actions. “I saw this and...and it reminded me of you. Do you Uh...like it?” He asked.</p><p>Lloyd looked up at Kai and nodded his head, tears swelled up once again as he put the pot to the side and got up. He practically threw himself at Kai and gave him a big hug. “I love it.” He whispered, although he was crying he was also smiling.</p><p>Kai blushes a little as he hugged back, taking in all of Lloyd’s warmth. “Glad you do...I’m sorry, babe...” Kai murmured as he gently stroked his hair.</p><p>Lloyd sniffles a little and pulled away from the hug so he can look him in the eyes. “I-it’s ok...but...w-why? I mean...I know you have a temper but...why would you do that?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes.</p><p>Kai looked down for a bit, still feeling guilty. “It’s just...I was getting sick and tired of screwing up all the time...and I got angry that- that you were so good at it and it just made me feel so weak. I wanted to try and get better but- after injuring myself and all that stuff with Wu...it made me feel worse and I- I just had this fiery burning rage I needed to get out and...I lashed out.” Kai felt sick as he explained, he held onto Lloyd’s hand. “I’m so sorry...”</p><p>Lloyd began to smile a little bit more. He was still upset his garden was all burned down but he can forgive Kai. He knew he can always start again. “It’s alright, Kai....But...you’re not weak just because you can’t plant things...also that thing with master Wu? Don’t worry about it, the reason he didn’t want you to come was because we headed to a temple were only those with dragon blood can enter so...you would be forced to wait outside anyway.”</p><p>Kai looked a bit shocked as he listened to Lloyd’s words. “Oh...so that’s it? I honestly thought it was cause he thought I was good for nothing at all.” Kai stated with an embarrassed smile. </p><p>Lloyd laughed a little and shook his head. “Nah, we need you Kai. Just cause you don’t know a lot about plants doesn’t mean you’re useless to the team...not at all.” </p><p>Kai began to smile a bit more, he had another little surprise for Lloyd. “About that...” he started off, grinning widely as he took Lloyd’s hand. “Follow me.”</p><p>Kai lead Lloyd outside towards the garden, he saw that there were brand new little baby bushes planted in the garden. Lloyd gasped as even more tears came to his eyes. “I thought I would make a head start...and try to bring it back to life a little...it’s not much I know and this whole gardening thing isn’t for me but I think it’s a good kick start for you to get back into it.” Kai said as he looked at Lloyd.</p><p>Kai was greeted with another big hug, one that was so fast and sudden that it almost made him fall backwards. “Thank you, Kai!” Lloyd cried out, smiling brightly as he nuzzles into Kai’s chest. Kai could feel his face heat up as Lloyd snuggled against his body, his nuzzles tickled so slightly. “And...and I’m sorry I said...that you’re like her...that you’re...y-y’know.”</p><p>The fire elemental gently stroked his fingers through Lloyd’s fluffy hair. “I know...” He whispered as he gently kissed Lloyd’s forehead. “I know.” </p><p>Lloyd glanced up at Kai once again, his face was all rosy red. “Hey...is it ok if I kiss you? Like...like on the...on the...y-you know...”</p><p>“Lips?” Lloyd shyly nodded his head as Kai kept his arms wrapped around his body. Kai couldn’t help but admire his shy nature. “Aww...you don’t have to ask me for that...I’m always happy to get kisses from my favourite little dragon boy.” Kai said with a purr.</p><p>Lloyd blushes even more as he leaned in and gently kissed Kai on the lips, Kai happily kissed his boyfriend back, the two happily holding onto each other as the sun was almost past the horizon entirely. “It’s getting dark...should we head back inside?” Kai asked as he gently caressed a hand on Lloyd’s cheek.</p><p>Lloyd nodded his head and smiles a little. “Yeah.” He held onto Kai’s hand, smiling some more as he looked back at Kai’s work. “I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Kai blushes a bit as he looked into Lloyd’s green eyes. He was proud of himself to begin with but hearing it from Lloyd was something else entirely. “So you like it?” He asked, he gently rubbed his thumb across Lloyd’s palm as they held their hands together. </p><p>The blonde nodded his head and kissed Kai’s cheek, this time feeling courageous enough to not ask him first, knowing they were that close enough already. “Love it...”</p><p>The fire ninja blushes and smiles softly. “Good, cause I still feel pretty bad about what I did...you Uh...you like the little bonsai I got for you too right? I know it’s small and not that impressive but...it’ll grow through time like the others won’t it?”</p><p>Lloyd nodded his head as he and Kai headed towards the entrance of the monastery. “Kai, as our love for each other grows, so will the bonsai. Maybe sometime in the future when you and I are married it will be the biggest bonsai in all of Ninjago.” Lloyd said with a lovesick smile, not entirely aware of what he had just said as he sighed dreamingly.</p><p>Kai’s face turns completely red. He had no idea Lloyd had such a way with words, and that he has forgiven him enough to even consider such a major step in their relationship. “Whoa...didn’t think you’d be much of a poet...so you’re already thinking about marriage huh?” Kai asked with a light chuckle.</p><p>Lloyd suddenly turned redder than his partner’s gi. He was quick to hide his blushing face in his hands before taking off and running inside. “I Uh- n-no- I mean- I um- y-you know w-what I mean!”</p><p>Kai just chuckled as he followed his boyfriend indoors, he couldn’t stop smiling. His heart was fluttering from Lloyd’s words, even more to his adorable reaction once he called him out for it. He just couldn’t be happier that Lloyd was able to forgive him and to see him be filled with such joy. “I promise I’ll make sure to keep you happy no matter what from now on...” Kai whispered to himself before entering the monastery. He knew that things were only going to get better from now on, that the two will grow closer and closer, that the tree will grow bigger and bigger as will their love for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>